


Loving Him

by Domi300



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Poetry, The format doesn't look correct on mobile, just a heads up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domi300/pseuds/Domi300
Summary: Just a little something I wrote to get the creative juices flowing. Let me know what you think!





	

“Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own.” 

― Robert A. Heinlein, Stranger in a Strange Land

 

Falling in love with Akaashi Keiji was                Falling in love with Bokuto Koutaro was 

drowning and falling simultaneously.               burning and freezing simultaneously.

                                    Breathtaking

                                                                        Nerve wracking 

                                        Terrifying

                                                                        Thrilling

                                    Hair-raising

                                                                        Heart-stopping

                                        Madness.

                                                                        Insanity.

It was sharing ice cream on park benches.        It was late night phone calls and covered smiles.     

It was watching him instead of the movie.        It was walking to school and sharing lunches.

It was the perfect toss.                                     It was the perfect spike.                                   

It was  hooded eyes and perfect hair-               It was spiky hair and wild eyes-                                                           

 and everything else that made him-                and everything else that made him-                                                           

 Him.                                                               Him.

 

                      My ace                                                          My setter

                 My best friend

                                                                                           and sun.

 

 


End file.
